


This Charming Man

by mockingjaybee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Constipation, Gift Fic, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not A Fix-It, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy can't stand being called "dearest/darling/anything <i>boy</i>" anymore, because he thinks of it as Harry never being able to see him as a man, ever. The age difference doesn't bother him, not really, until it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Charming Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaofAza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaofAza/gifts).



> I'd ask Anna or a prompt, and she gave me one, something we have been talking about, but the prompt was - _Well, I remember us talking about this: Harry calling Eggsy “my dear boy,” and Eggsy disliking it/feeling uncomfortable with it because it reminds him of their age difference, and he’s also wondering if Harry thinks of him as a boy and not the young, capable man he is. (And also Harry maybe disliking Eggsy/Merlin’s “old man” moniker for him for similar reasons)_
> 
> un-betaed or brit-picked, if you see something let me know!

It’s not like he could tell Harry, right? Sure, at first it was cute, and all, but now.. anytime Harry calls him “darling boy”, or “dear boy” or _anything boy_ it made his stomach curl.

If it was even just once in awhile, but it was _all the bloody time_ , and, as Eggsy saw it, he assumed Harry didn’t see him as a young man, and never would.

The first and only time he called Harry “old man” was, well, ok it was in bed, and he didn’t mean nothing, just saying whatever came to his head while Harry was going down on him, trying to get him to come; and he just said, “but Christ, the mouth on you old man,” and Harry promptly stopped, got off his knees, gave Eggsy a murderous glare, and left to go to his own office.

They didn’t talk for three days. Eggsy stayed at his flat, went to work, and waited. He nearly brought it up to Merlin, but, thought better of it, because he was pretty sure how the wizard would feel about this one.

On day four, Eggsy was invited into the dining room at the shop, and he was sweating bullets, and Harry didn’t say a word for what felt like a fucking hour, but really it was after the tea was served and everyone but them left quietly did Harry finally speak.

“I don’t find it sweet, cute, hot or _endearing_ to be called an ‘old man’ my dear boy.” Harry stated and took a sip of tea.

 _Oh fucking really_? He can be called that but Harry hates being reminded of his age? Fine, Eggsy didn’t want to the boat so early on in, whatever they had going. “I understand Harry,” and Eggsy reached for a scone and covered the thing with strawberry jam and clotted cream, loving the way Harry’s face frowns a bit at the amount, and set about tucking in with a cheeky grin on his face.

Two months later, after a debriefing with all the Knights about the dining room, and Harry did the unthinkable. He called Eggsy “dearest boy” in front of _everyone_ , and the laughter that started out small was like a deafening roar in his ears as he raced out the room before Harry could say a _single fucking word_.

They didn’t speak for two weeks. Eggsy stayed at his place. He went and picked up Daisy after work, and took her to the park, and hung about with his mum more. She didn’t ask questions, he just said he was in a bit of a ‘thing’ with Harry. She liked Harry now, thought he was good for Eggsy, and Daisy adored him, but she didn’t pry. He was thankful for that. He needed to think about what he was going to say or, what had to be done with Harry about all of this.

He spent those two weeks in his own head, thinking he maybe should have brought this up sooner. Sure, it was cute at times, but at work? He’s never going to live it down. Maybe, in a few years, Bor’s will stop takin’ the piss and Roxy will stop calling him ‘boy’ every time she calls or texts him. So, when he finally goes to Harry’s office, not home, this can’t be done at Harry's home, he speaks to him as Galahad, and sees Harry as only Arthur. They stared at each other for a few minutes, Eggsy refusing to speak first. He can’t, the shame is starting to well up, and this could be a bad idea, but, then he hears, “I’m so very sorry.”

Eggsy nods, not smiling, not saying anything, he doesn’t expect Harry to say anything else, he really doesn’t have too. He knows the older man means it, that’s what matters, but _still_. “I want the mission in Thailand. I know it’s deep cover, and it’s going to be at least six months, with only Merlin for coms, is that fine?”

He stares Harry down, and sees the true pain fill the man’s features. He can tell a million questions are just trying to be said, but Harry collects himself quickly, and only nods.

Eggsy returns the nod and walks out. Six months can be a long time, but not nearly the amount of time it’s going to take to get over complete and utter pain of losing Harry Hart.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it? sorry for the ending? :/ kudos and comments make me squeal in public (no, but srsly THEY DO)
> 
> this was originally posted at my tumblr /mockingjaybeevicious come join me as i fall deeper and deeper down the rabbit whole of this fandom and i love it. thanks all you other nutters, for everything you have helped me with.


End file.
